Candyman
by SSidle
Summary: Booth and Bones meet unexpectedly out one Saturday night.


A/N: Kinda random and a bit OOC, but my muse was beating me over the head. ;)

Tempe and Angela started their weekly, Saturday nightclub partying with a shot of whatever Angela had ordered. Tempe had no idea what it was, only that it was _strong_. But they stopped there for the time being; they'd come to dance. The pair made their way towards the middle of the floor, loosening up with every inch. By the time they'd found a fairly clear space, the women were uninhibited and having fun. The two always went to that particular club, the music was a unique mix of genres and eras. Angela and Tempe had gotten onto the floor with 'Hony Tonk Badonkadonk', had danced through 'Hot in Herre' and everything in between. They were having the time of their lives.

Seeley arrived with his two buddies, Nick and Ryan, some club Ryan said he'd heard played good music. So they decided to try it out.

Inside, Seeley grabbed a beer and a seat off to the side with a good view of the dance floor. He loved to people watch in these places. It amused him to see the strange mix of people partying together; everyone from the investment bankers to teeny-boppers just old enough to get in. He sat there for a while until his drink was finished then got up for another and maybe a dance if invited. As he walked over towards the bar, one pair of women caught his eye. They looked incredibly like…_no it couldn't be. _But curiosity got the better of him, and he turned and made his way out onto the floor. As he neared, Seeley was shocked to find that it really was them, Bones and Angela. They were dancing and having a great time. He thought about how Bones would react if she saw him catch her like that, and with a smirk, danced his way over to the women.

Angela saw him first and broke out into a wide smile, realizing, just like Seeley, how her friend would react. So she didn't saw anything as he came up behind Tempe and began to dance with her. Tempe didn't even turn around, but danced with the mystery person anyway. When the song ended, she turned around to comment at how good a dancer the person was, only to stop dead when she looked into her partner's face.

"Booth? What are you doing here?" Although she was shouting, her voiced was high pitched. And even in the dark, a blush was obvious.

"Hey there Bones. Having fun?"

"Y…Yeah."

"Hey why'd you stop dancing, you're good." He saw her relax at his easy smile. Seeley placed his hands on her hips, forcing her to move with him. She didn't react at first, but quickly got into it and moved easily with him. The next song was a new favorite of her and Angela's. A new release by Christina Aguilera, 'Candyman'. Tempe and Angela immediately started singing and dancing to it. Curious, Booth listened to the lyrics, although it was fairly difficult, being that Tempe was dancing with him, grinding her hips against him.

"_Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine"_

_Candy man, candy man...  
"Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine"  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered _

I met him out for dinner on a Friday night  
He really had me working up an appetite  
He had tattoos up and down his arm  
There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm  
He's a one stop shop, makes my panties drop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Ooo yeah..

He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine  
We drank champagne and we danced all night  
We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise  
the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline

He's a one stop shop, make my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Se bop bop  
Hey yeah  
He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man oh  
A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman

Woo yeah

Well by now i'm getting all bothered and hot  
When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot  
He had lips like sugar cane  
Good things come to boys who wait

Candy man  
Candy man Candy man  
Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine  
Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine  
Candy man, candy man

Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered  
He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop  
Sweet sugar candy man whispered

He got those lips like sugar cane  
Good things come for boys who wait

He's a one stop shop with a real big uhh  
He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman x3

"Tarzan and Jane were swngin' on a vine

_Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine_

_Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell_

_Squared herself away as she let out a yell."_

Booth was a bit shocked, not so much at the lyrics, but more that they were coming from Bones and her dancing... She'd really gotten into the song and he'd had to fight the urge to drag her off somewhere and have his way with her. When she turned back to him, he saw in her eyes that she'd had the same idea. They leaned toward each other at the same time and shared a kiss that exploded with the sexual tension they'd been dealing with since they'd started working together. Angela laughed and pumped the air with her fist in victory, finally they were admitting how they felt, something she'd been trying to get them to do all along. The three made their way off the floor, and Seeley led them over to his friends. Nick and Ryan smiled knowingly when he introduced Tempe, obviously having heard all about her. They enjoyed Angela's company, all three were happily in relationships and they had a great time discussing Tempe and Seeley. They regaled stories of each of them talking incessantly about the other. Angela, Nick and Ryan all agreed to get the two of them to leave and the three would leave together. It didn't take much convincing, and before they knew it, Tempe and Seeley were in a cab headed to her place.

A/N: Ok, this is really random, and probably sucks; but I just had to get it out. I was listening to the song and had a picture of those two in a club. I have no idea why. Anyways, drop me a review if ya have time, they make me smile. ;) Lots of Love

--SSidle--


End file.
